Noah meets the Hellsing Organization
by JediKnightNightTerra
Summary: Noah and her friend Tess go with their class on a field trip to England. You can call this a crossover if you want to since Noah, Tess, and Sayoraon are DMC OCs. Rated M for extreme violence. No.2
1. Chapter 1

Hey, it's me again. This goes in my "Noah the Devil Huntress" series. Its Noah meets the Hellsing Organization. Enjoy!

*************************************************************

Noah stared out of the plane window. Her hair was slightly shorter, and she had her best friend with her. She wasn't happy. Her head hurt her; she thought going to England for a field trip wasn't a good idea. Her friend shook her to get her attention.

"Noah, we landed." She said. Noah snapped out of her little daydream.

"Great…" she muttered. She waited for the plane people to give them the sign to get off. Finally, after waiting for what seemed like so long, they were able to get off. It was nighttime in England, but she didn't care.

Apon getting off, she felt strange…But, it was familiar. She remembered feeling this demonic sensation four years back. The sensation was stronger, much stronger than the aura around the gang members who killed her mom.

"What the…" she muttered. It started to feel like she was having a panic attack…only, she wasn't panicking!

"Ugh…damn….Tess…I need to…sit down…" she managed to get out. Tess ran to her immediately. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned. She nodded as best as she can. "I've had worse." She said more clearly.

Tess sat down at the same time, so did Noah. She placed her head low, just enough to hold off the nausea.

After a minute, Noah regained her senses. She took a deep breath and huffed it out. She nodded to let her friend know she was alright.

"Thank goodness." She said. Noah cracked a smile. "I'll be fine." She assured. She stared up into the sky and smiled. "Let's get back with the group, they're waiting for us." She said.

~Hellsing Headquarters~

"Master Integra?" Alucard the vampire bowed in respect. "I've been feeling a demonic aura, perhaps a demon and not a vampire this time." He cracked one of his toothy grins. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"A demon? Here? Do you know where?" she asked. He laughed. "In the city. Around the airport." He explained. She smiled triumphly.

"Excellent. You and Seras are going after her. Follow your senses." She commanded. She signaled for him to leave. He did so in the utmost creepy way.

'Demons are worse than vampires. I hope you guys can handle it.' She thought.

_Don't worry, Master. We can handle her. _An echoish thought came to her mind.

"Damn vampire…always reading my mind…" She muttered.

'Wait, it's a "her"?' she thought.

_Yes…And my instincts tell me she isn't an easy kill. _

'Okay. Just bring her in. We'll keep her held captive.'

He laughed his twisted laugh. _If you say so._

*************************************************************

Hope you liked it! Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. YES I'M UPDATING LIKE CRAZY SINCE IT'S LABOR DAY WEEKEND!!! Expect more from me, please.

*************************************************************

Chapter 2: "Panicky Feelings"

Noah and Tess searched everywhere to find their class. "Great…." Noah muttered. "We're lost in friggin' England!!! How are we gonna get back!?" Tess shook her head in confusion.

"I don't know, Noah. We'll find them, don't worry." She smiled in assurance for her friend. Noah sighed and continued walking in silence.

She suddenly got the panicky feeling again. It wasn't a bad fit, but she knew it was something bad. "Tess, stay here for a bit." She commanded. Tess looked at her with her human eyes in confusion.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked. Noah stalked to the alleyway near them without answering her.

Noah peered out of the alleyway. She saw a blond girl and a tall, black haired guy with a large red top hat on. They were walking away from her direction. Noah got behind a garbage dump. She spied on them.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. She unzipped her backpack and took out a silver handgun. She pointed it in the footsteps' direction only to see Tess.

"Dammit,Tess! Don't sneak up at me!" she whispered angrily. Tess just sighed.

"I got worr- oh crap…" she took a step back. Noah looked up only to see the two strange figures she spied on standing above her and Tess.

"What the…" she muttered.

*************************************************************

Wow, it's the second chapter and there is already some suspense. Duh Duh Duuuuhn…Enjoy and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, it's me again. Here is Noah meets the Hellsing Organization Chapter three. Enjoy!

******************************************************************

Chapter 3: "The Chase"

Noah stared up at the pair. She had her gun in hand, her backpack strap around her shoulder, and Tess behind her. "What do you want?" she asked; slowly standing up. The tall guy grinned. His sharp fangs sent signals into her brain telling her to get the hell out of that position. She slowly backed up, making Tess back up with her.

When the tall guy spoke, it made her almost freak out. "You're the demon, aren't you?" he asked her. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you talking about?" She asked. He continued smiling his freaky ass grin. She began backing away again. "You have a demonic aura about you." the girl spoke. She shot them both an angry glance.

"I'm not a demon." she muttered. The girl began looking confused while the guy's grin only seemed to get wider. Noah began sweating like a pig. "Look, I don't know what you guys want, but I think you got the wrong person. I'm not a demon. I totally despise the demon race. I think every last one of those things should die." she protested.

"You don't have to be human to despise the demons." the guy said. With that said, Noah hauled ass toward the other direction; pulling Tess with her. She ran fast, too fast for Tess to actually keep up.

"Where are we going?" Tess asked. Noah bared her teeth. "Anywhere but here, we have to get away from them, and fast!" She said.

Suddenly, Noah stopped dead in her tracks. "How in the…" she muttered. Tess looked over her shoulder and gasped. Those freaks were right in front of her! She cursed like mad under her breath. Turning on one heel, she grabbed Tess by the arm and ran fast in the other direction…again. A bullet whizzed passed her head. She pushed Tess out the way, and a bullet hit her in the shoulder. "Ahhh…owww….!" she bit her lip. Tess came running to her side. "Noah! Are you okay?" she asked. Noah nodded, up staggeringly, and began running sluggishly down the road.

******************************************************************

After a while, Noah just had to stop. The pain in her shoulder was beyond unbearable. It drained too much of her energy, and she had lost a good bit of blood. "what the hell is…this bullet doing to me…?" she muttered. Tess shook her head. "What do I do?" she asked.

"Absolutely nothing." the tall guy said. Tess nearly screamed. Noah gave him a nasty glare out from behind her hair.

"Tess, run. Go without me, and take this gun with you. It's obvious they want me." Tess took the gun and ran like she said. Noah stood up and got into a fighting stance.

"So, you are willing to fight, even with one of my bullets embedded in your shoulder." he chuckled. "I'd like to know your name before you are defeated."

Noah smirked under her bangs, her eyes turning red. "Noah Vineheart, and you are?"

"Alucard." he motioned for the girl to go after Tess. After the girl was out of the way, Noah lunged herself at Alucard.

******************************************************************

Yay, this one is longer!!!! Hopefully, you guys enjoyed. And please review.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi, it's me again. I didn't go to school today so I decided to update one of my fan fictions. Noah meets the Hellsing Organization chapter four. Enjoy!**_

_**********************************************************************_

_**Chapter 4: "Sayoraon the half vampire."**_

_**She hit him with a flurry of hand to hand combat attacks; in which every one of them he dodged. Noah was almost as fast as he was, but he was several steps ahead of her. He tried shooting her, but she wasn't falling for his methods. She whipped out her gold gun.**_

"_**I hope you aren't allergic to bullets…Because you're about to be dotted with them!" she pulled the trigger. He didn't even try to dodge them! He let them hit him in vital organs that in normal humans it would kill them. Though, he acted like nothing happened. Soon, it was like her bullets didn't even phase him.**_

"_**What the…" Noah managed to mutter before getting knocked on her butt. She was on the ground, looking up and staring down the barrel of his gun. She began sweating heavily. "Damn…" she cursed. His index finger creeped down the trigger. She braced herself for her immediate death. **_

_**He pulled the trigger with a "BAM!!!"**_

_**She waited for the pain, but it never came. She opened one eye, then the other. Someone was standing over her. Someone with long black hair and a sword. She looked up to see who it was.**_

"_**Sayoraon?" she muttered. The girl looked down at the teen. "This is the second time you owe me." she smiled. Noah got up but gripped her arm in pain. "Dammit, Sayoraon…Why'd you have to butt in on my fights?" she asked. Sayoraon smirked ever so sarcastically. **_

"_**You fighting the King of Vampires is out of line for you, Noah. He needs to continue fighting his own kind." she pushed her out the way. Since the Holy bullet was lodged into her shoulder still, the loss of blood and energy was making her dizzy and disoriented. Blackness clouded her mind like a bad dream…**_

_**Sayoraon's POV**_

_**Sayoraon drew her sword. It was a shiny katana that had a loop at the end of the hilt and a black sheath. Her golden eyes fixed on the idea of slicing this guy to bits. He smirked an evil smirk that made her shift uneasily. "Ahhh…Sayoraon Otinashi…The half breed daughter of Damien Otinashi." he said with a sly/evil tone. Sayoraon smirked just as creepily. **_

"_**Two points to Alucard. I'm impressed. You actually know some about me." she smiled. **_

"_**Who wouldn't? Your father is actually the only match to me. In other words, he can defeat me-" he was cut off.**_

"_**I know. My father told me. Now, can we get this over with so I can get the hell out of England? I really hate it here." she spat. He chuckled. "Sure. I've been waiting to fight one of the Otinashi's for centuries." he said. She smirked again, but this time, it was full of pure hatred.**_

"_**And I've been iching for a good fight for weeks"**_

_**She made her move. Her sword seemed to blur across his jacket; tearing it to shreds. He managed to dodge most of her moves, but some still hit him. She planted a kick to his chest. It was powerful enough to knock him back a few feet. **_

"_**And you call yourself the King of Vampires?" she asked with a sarcastic tone. He looked up from his glasses. "I haven't shone you my true power yet." he chuckled. **_

_**That's when it hit her. She had no means of escape, she was doomed.**_

_**********************************************************************_

_**Hope you liked it! Please review!**_


End file.
